The Crystal Tear (On My Own)
by Dona-Vngaz
Summary: One of the guardians of Kandrakar is choosen for a special mission but she have to confront a past, a past that has been tormenting her since the last time she was in Meridian. And she'll discover that the love can change you for good or no... C
1. I dreamed a dream

On my own

**A/N: Hello, well at first I thought to write this in Spanish because I'm Mexican but here aren´t many persons who speak Spanish so I decided to write in English and in Spanish, all a challenge (: so if you see some grammatical mistakes please forgive me ( I will use the translator of Google very much hehehe). Is more based in the comic so I'm going to explain sometimes that little changes between the comic and the cartoon. I love to write but my biggest passion is the theater and you might think: '' Who cares?'', well, all the chapters will have the name of a song of a musical and I'd be glad if you listen them. I hope you like it and please review it to see that you like it and if you don't like it please don´t review (just kidding).So… here we go!**

Chapter 1: I dreamed a dream- Les miserables

We could say that Cornelia have a dream life. She have a family, 4 best friends, she is the Earth Guardian and she have a boyfriend: Peter. **(A/N:Yeah, I don´t like him at all but don´t worry she won´t be with him so much)**.

Then why she felt so unhappy? What did she do to deserve that? Maybe nothing but the fate can be so cruel with the wrong persons. And Cornelia didn´t have the fault, she was only being her.

Cornelia's world was crumbling, she didn´t have control of her emotions, she was always depressed and the worst is that she didn´t know why.

At first Cornelia appeared with a fake smile in her face, all her friends believed her except for Irma that seems to knew Cornelia very well to notice that she was acting (very well by the way). The only thing that Irma could think of was '' She´ll get over it alone'' but Irma was wrong because Cornelia really needed the support of her friends even though she wouldn´t admit it.

Gradually all seems normal, but if you see all the little details you are going to realize that she was changing. She was distant, she was in a fantasy world, Cornelia don't wanted to confront the reality that was around her, she was living in her thoughts more and more often with the time. Irma was so worried about her, it's ironic but Irma was all the time bothering Corny, and they were fighting all the time but Irma was one of the persons who know the Earth Guardian better and she saw her friend changing before the others. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin were thinking and talking about other situations more important in their lives like their boyfriends, the clothes that they were putting for the next party or the gossips about the students and teachers. The water guardian was in both sides (trying to comfort Corny, and participating in the talks of the other guardians), ''Have you seen Corny recently? She has been a little weird right?'' Irma was saying constantly to her friends, they shook their heads and continued talking about their things. Cornelia didn't talk too much, only when it was necessary like in the class or something like that. But she was still wearing her designer clothes but she was a little messy, she smiled sometimes, she wasn't the same but in all the changes there is a good thing, she wasn't superficial anymore. Her face without emotion was only a mask, she was hiding her emotional problems, not sharing it with nobody, and, all these emotions eventually had to leave.

In the nights when she was in her room, she started to cry all she could and then she fell asleep. In the Hale's family nobody could understand Cornelia, except for Napoleon, her family was in job all day and Lilian was with her parents all the time so Cornelia was always alone. Her dysfunctional family was another problem. She was not the favorite, Lilian was. ''We are going to bring Lilian to the movies Cornelia so you have to care of yourself ok?'' her mother was saying all the time. That is good thing believe it or not because that made the Earth guardian independent and stronger.

One day in school Irma finally wanted to talk about the reason of all her problems but Corny didn't want to admit it.

Cornelia… can I ask you something?.- said Irma carefully because if she say something that seems so rude for Cornelia, she would kill her and with that temperament…

Release it Irma, I don't have much time.- said a impatient Cornelia

Well… I think… you… should… start skating again.- said Irma because her friend left her passion, and when you left that thing that you love to do, you don't have solution.

Sorry but what do you care? You never go to see me skate.- said Corny mad, she didn't want to hurt her friend but her feelings were uncontrollable.

The thing is that… only that way…. You can…. ALLEVIATE A HEARTBREAK!.- said the water guardian, her patient was over and her friend wasn't doing it so easy.- It is said.

Well, let me tell you something. If in one moment I decide to talk about Caleb with somebody, isn't going to be you.- shouted Cornelia, she was very very mad but in the deep of her soul Irma was right, the reason of all was Caleb, she started to cry in a corner of the school yard because now she had to face the reality.

Peter, well Peter was with Cornelia because he like her, he was attracted to her and he wanted to presume her like a trophy or an object. She was blond, tin and with blue eyes, the perfect model of beauty. But the past months he started to feel a instinct that he have protect her. It was weird because all his relationships were physical, no real love.

He was doubting about stay with his girlfriend, she was causing him a lot of problems and his life was always easy, all the things he do well were sports, he sucks in arts, that thing that connect you with your emotions, emotions…. that unknown territory for Peter.

He thought that it was going to be like in the movies, the hero rescues the princess and they live happily ever after. But maybe he didn't know that Cornelia's hero was someone who was still in her heart, that person that the Earth guardian remembers with pain and suffering: Caleb.

**A/N:What do you think? Yeah I simply love this couple, I hate you persons that voted for separate this beautiful couple ¬¬ (a long story) Please review because I am thinking about being a writer, well, in Spanish I'm better of course and I'm faster, but whatever, THANK YOU Val Marsal, my first fan for all that you do for me :) I hope you like it. And again sorry if I have grammatical mistakes. I'm going to update very soon, I hope…Well thanks for the support. The next chapter is about the actual situation of Caleb :) the story start in the chapter 3, this is like a prologue, I love you Caleb :D I hate you Peter ¬¬ and sometimes Elyon (ok._.)… Thank you.**

**By:Dona_Vngaz**


	2. Empty chairs at empty tables

On my own

**A/N: Well, here I am with the second chapter of this story, I don't know if this is a complete success but whatever, this is for fun (mine and yours), and I hope you review, I don't have a social life, so I'm going to update very often. Caleb isn't going to be so romantic and all the stuff… well in Spanish is a kind of romantic… damn it, I'll solve that. But Caleb is not that romantic he is like SUPER proud. Well you don't care my opinion so…. Here we go!**

Chapter 2- Empty chairs at empty tables- Les miserables.

It was time of celebration in Meridian, it was the Harvest Festival, Meridian, the place where Caleb born, lived and fell in love **(A/N: Yeah, in my story Caleb meet Cornelia like in the comic book)**. It was his world. His comfort zone. His home and all he ever knew. The place where he fought for the right and the good, where he had a family.

In Meridian the peace reigned because the Light of Meridian was there, it was written that Elyon would be the only person that could bring happiness and abundance to Meridian, all the habitants of that dimension were waiting that day when their world wasn't going to be reigned by a evil prince, Elyon was all kindness and very considered with her people, all was a dream, the nightmare was a thing of past.

Caleb didn't have to fight again so he became the royal Guard of the queen. Something that wounded Cornelia in the deepest. She was not jealous at all of all the time that her best friend and the love of her life would pass, the thing was that he would never see her again. His duty with his people was more important to him that being with her, something that Caleb was regretting all the single day. Why he wasn't sharing his feelings? Is that difficult? Oh please. He was tormenting himself. Meridian was a medieval kingdom, and there, the warriors like Caleb were characteristic of being persons who expressed themselves with knocking, not talking about their feelings. Feelings was equal to weakness, his father didn't teach him that, the war and all the cruel actions of Phobos made him the person who now was. He had to grown up so fast that his childhood was over before it had to end. The protection to the victims of evil was his mission, and a very young age, he became the rebel leader. His feelings were the last thing in his list of priorities. He had 17 now but he seems to have 22 **(A/N: It's something much exaggerated?)**, he was like an adult in a teenager, the hurt and the suffer are emotions that make you think like a person much older. **(A/N: True story, I'm very young (Yeah, believe it or not) but all my friends of 23 or older say me that it seems like I'm already an adult (weird).) **How can he show his feelings when he didn't know how? And his proud wouldn't let him tell anyone. He was imagining the things that his best friends Drake and Aldarn would say him.

Your feelings? Oh man! You are such a girl.- would say Drake mocking of him.

Feelings? In this subject I don't know a thing Caleb. I´m sorry I can´t help you.-would say his honest friend.

Caleb was that type of persons that reserve his feelings and the way he feel for himself, not sharing them, and that was destroying him inside. When you accumulate that emotions in one moment when you can´t hold it for any longer then you explode, that was the problem with the rebel leader.

He was in a kind of relationship with Elyon **(A/N: I hate that too, but don't worry)** but here is the question of the million of dollars: Does he love her? The answer is no.

Then why he was with her? Maybe he was a little confused because he was feeling a special affection to her but it was not the same that he felt for Cornelia, so, in conclusion he didn't love Elyon. But she was his queen and a very good friend. He didn't want to hurt her and what if he would say the Light of Meridian the word ''no''? She would kill him, so it was the most convenient to stay with her, maybe that way he could get over Cornelia, that never happened.

Elyon knew that too, but she loved him and the love is blind, so she was deceiving herself, no one has to, all the attentions that Caleb has with her made the queen happy and it is all that cares. Elyon was becoming so different, maybe she was tired but maybe not… she was seeing her world with eyes of love and not focusing in the reality. That fucking reality. She has obligations but her routine was broken when she was seeing Caleb behind her. Always supporting her. Without him she probably would be a weak person. A person that can´t face for herself. With all the powers of the world she was vulnerable to the more powerful force in the world: the love.

Her friendship with Cornelia was another problem. They couldn't see each other so they didn't have communication, the key for a good relationship, so Cornelia and Elyon were so distanced, they were not best friends anymore, the both knew that but they didn't want to admit it. It is cruel how can you be the best friend of someone one day and the another can be a totally stranger for you. They were a stranger for the other, like if someone has replaced them, and in this case Cornelia wasn't feeling comfortable with the idea of Caleb with her ex best friend so that could be the reason that they weren't friends anymore. Caleb: The reason of all their problems, but the reason of their happiness too, it was a contradictory fact.

The plans of the Harvest Festival were making that Caleb has so much time to think about his actual situation, was he happy? No, but he couldn't complain, in the times of Phobos´s reign the things were worst, but something was missing in Caleb´s life…

Vathek, Aldarn, Drake and his father were suspecting the reason of the cold attitude of the rebel leader: Cornelia. But what was the solution of that problem? Nobody knew, they couldn't bring her here, it was something almost impossible. What they had to say to the queen? That he was like that because he was still loving her? Of course not. And ask her help was unthinkable, she was an explosive person and in the moment when the things were not like she want it then all her powers were uncontrollable, it was preferable to didn't disturb her.

Sometimes Caleb couldn't stand more and then he has uncontrollable emotions and he didn't know how to talk about it so he was going to train, the exercise and put his mind in other thing that wasn't his feelings made him feel better but never totally fine. His duty with Meridian was very important, he sacrificed all, including his life, but when his mission was over, what happens next? One day one person told me that when you don't have dreams and goals in your life you start to die, Caleb was dying inside, and it was only one thing that could becoming to life again, well not one thing, one person: Cornelia, the love of his life.

**A/N: Yeii! :) I hope you liked it, yeah I update very late, hehehe isn't my fault but whatever, in Spanish I´m in the 5 chapter, and because my fan Val Marsal asked me I´m going to update 6 chapter for those persons that know Spanish. Ashley thanks :) I love your stories; this is the end of the prologue so in the next chapter begins the story, ** **so thanks, review and thank you for that warm welcome. Thanks for the support.**

**By:Dona_ Vngaz**


	3. A change in me

On My Own

**A/N: Hi! Well, after a week I'm here again, sorry for not uploading soon but I'm in a musical and if you want to now how it was, well wonderful!, so I was in rehearsals, yeah, thanks for following the story, new surprises start since now. Because this is the 1 part of the story my friends!. And a little warning, if you like, love, etc etc, the character of Elyon don't read this story because you are gonna hate her. Here we go.**

Chapter 3- A change in me- The beauty and the beast

Cornelia was waking, like another day, but that day she was feeling different, the day was rainy, her mood didn't combine at all, but she was happy and she didn't know why, only was a presentiment. She began to remember the special day that was the day when she had to decide if she was going to break up with Peter or no. She was thinking it a lot, with so much free time to reflex about it she was sure of herself, like when she was a normal person, before being a guardian, before meeting Caleb.

Cornelia got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth, she started to choose something to wear, she chose a green sweater with turtleneck, gray trousers and green shoes. She was looking radiant and beautiful.

The Earth guardian came down to breakfast, like always his dad wasn't there, he was in his job, everyday, he was gone since the morning and he was in home very late, her mother was leaving the house when she saw her daughter very weird, with a very big smile. That was a good thing.

Why are you so happy Cornelia?.- ask her mother, while searching her papers, nothing can be forgotten. But it was late for Elizabeth Hale who was a mess, the only thing that was in order was… her office, maybe.

For nothing mother.- replied Cornelia seriously, she wasn't the type of daughters that tell everything to her mothers, she rather be distant with her family, not communication, dysfunctional was the adjective that describe very well Hale's family. Her parents fighting all the time, she would prefer that they get divorce and then they wouldn't cause more damage to the family. But she didn't know the reason of their actions, they had to be very good to be better that getting divorce.

I remember you that tonight we´re going to go with Lilian to the movies and…-was saying her mother when Cornelia interrupted her impatiently.

I know! You don't have to repeat it again and again!.- said the daughter almost shouting.

Cornelia! Don't talk to me in that tone.- said Elizabeth raising the tone of her voice, probably the neighbors would listen to the discussion and she was afraid of what would they say about her so she considered to lower her tone.

And you can, can't you?.- said Cornelia loosing the control of herself, her mother leave the house very mad, she slapped the door. Her mother couldn't discuss with her own daughter, she was so weak, she had no argument and she was running away for not confront her, that, after all, had the reason.

Cornelia opened the refrigerator and took milk and then she cooked French toasts, she ate them very slow, she was taking the things very calmed, it was early, there was nothing to worry about. Except for one thing that was: How to talk to Peter? They had a date, the opportunity to tell him; she would think about it later, it was time to go to school.

She walked to school, everybody was looking at her, they were all surprised of the apparently change of her attitude, her enormous smile seems sincere, something was true: The old Cornelia was back.

At the Sheffield Institute Cornelia saw her friends talking of the typical things: Boys. They all watched how her friend was looking different, like she was the sun of that day, that sun that can not be covered by any cloud, they all smiled to the Earth guardian, she returned the smile, ''That's weird'' thought all the guardians, Cornelia was angry all the time, and know saying hi to all the school was a strange thing, was it a sign?, they had to find it.

In the class the Earth Guardian put all the attention that a decent student can put, she was not a nerd but she was a very smart person and her notes were very low since that last time when she was in Meridian, so she would recover soon, she only had to ask Martin for help her in science, it is ironic because she have the power of the Earth but in science she is a mess. She answered all the questions that the teachers asked her. Collins smiled her, she was back, and history was her favorite subject so he was glad for Cornelia, to see her striving and being happy. All the guys were shocked, Cornelia was more beautiful than the last year? Oh no, a change of attitude can make you look not the same, the boys looking at her like the most popular, beautiful and perfect person of the universe was making her laugh. She was going to be available soon so she was looking who could be the lucky that would take her to the school dance. ''Maybe a handsome sportsman, or a mysterious artist, or Caleb… '' How could she think that? She had to ignore her heart and put her cold mind in first place.

The school ended, it was Friday, all the students had the emotion of no school, no teachers and not homework for a few days. The luckiest ones would have a date with that special person, they would go to a party or they would be very fun with her family but that wasn't the luck of Cornelia who was going to take a decision very important in her life.

Cornelia ran to the park, it started to rain, she hasn't an umbrella so she was wet. Very far was Peter, she thought that her heart would accelerate for seeing him or that she would feel chills when she take his hand, but nothing happened. With this she took a decision she would break with him.

Peter!.- she shouted, he listened her but he didn't care that she was waiting in the rain and he was with an umbrella covering him from the cold and abundant water.

What do you want babe, I have to be back with the guys before the other team score.- he said impatiently, he was not caring about the fact that Cornelia was talking about a serious thing.

Peter, I was thinking it a lot and I think is the best for you and me that we brea…- was saying Cornelia very serious, she was not kidding, but the reaction of Peter was a kind of weird, he was mocking of her?

Hahahaha, don't make me laugh Cornelia; you want to break up with me? Oh please, you are so immature, I feel sorry for you, I don't even know you, you were someone different when I met you but now you are an unknown person for me. You are escaping from your problems, I'm not going to have that mistake again, I thought that you wouldn't make me have problems, but you cause a lot of troubles.- Peter said like he was a superior person, he was a jerk. Cornelia started to be angry, she couldn't stand more. She exploded.

How dare you? How dare you to treat me like crap, I'm not fool Peter, and yes I have made mistakes and also you so what is the problem? I'm not your toy, and I'm not going to be like you want me to be, I love who I am. And if you won't accept like that, then this is over!.- she screamed, she walked away in the rain, it was very cold but she was feeling like fire inside her, she didn't even bother to flip, she was decided to continue with her life and she didn't depend in nobody to be happy. She arrived to her home, she opened the door and surprise! Like her mother said nobody was in home. Nobody who could support her, she was alone with tears of rage falling down her cheeks. She went to her room and close the door. It was only 7:00 o' clock so she has free time. After all it was Friday, and everybody were very busy.

Meanwhile in Will's house

It was a sleepover, they all were there for a reason, to talk about certain guardian. It was early so Susan Vandom wouldn't bother them for being talking very late.

Guys, you know what? I saw Drake with another girl but he is still with Vanessa but he putted as excuse that she was using her and Vanessa answered that…- Hay Lin was saying but Taranee sick of all that gossips interrupted her.

Hay Lin we didn't come here to talk about gossips.- said the fire guardian all the calmed that she could sound.

Exactly, we came here to talk about Cornelia, why she has been so weird since the last time that we were in Meridian?.- said Will

And you still question Will, it's really evident that she is depressed about Caleb, she doesn't move on.- said Irma, she was always joking, but with the subject of Corny she was really serious, and talking about her friend she couldn't joke.

And then why she was so happy today? What was going to happen to put her like that?.- said Hay Lin finally, after that scolding, she was talking again.

What she was going to do?... What she was going to do?... What? Of course! She was going to go on a date with Peter but she has always a date with him and she isn't that happy at least that…- was thinking out loud, nothing escape from the intelligent Taranee.

No one has doubts about what happened she broke up with him.

And now she is going to return to Caleb's arms and they will live happily ever after.- said Hay Lin dreaming.

Is not that simple, but it could be.- said Will finally.

They started to talk about how cute would be if Cornelia and Caleb would be together again and after an hour all the conversation turn to the normal things, boys, gossips, and girly stuff **(A/N: Well, it sounds very masculine but it is the true hehehe)**.

Cornelia was cleaning her room and putting again the skating trophies in the shelves and she found something, a draw that Elyon gave her when she won a skating competition, but it wasn't a common draw, it was a draw of Caleb. Cornelia was dreaming with him before they met and she described him to Elyon a thousand times that she drew him and gave it to her.

The dedicatory said:

_Someday you will find him…_

_Elyon_

Unfortunately I found him.- Cornelia said with tears in her eyes, she closed her eyes wishing that all that past months were a nightmare, that she never knew him and then she opened her eyes…

Where I am?.- she asked confused.

**A/N: What do you think about it? Leave your opinion in a review, yeah all the writers said that, when I was a reader I said ''Why they are asking that all the time?'' Well now that I'm in this side like a writer I know that when you review I can improve, you give ideas and your love and support. I wanna thank Val Marsal, AshleySwift13, Blue014, Cescp14,faridaa and Lexvan for your support, and thank all the anonymous persons who read this and you like it, it is not the best story but I am putting my effort. Thank you, I swear I upload soon.**

**By:Dona_Vngaz**


	4. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl

On my own

**A/N: Hey everybody, I know that I don't upload very often, but believe me I'm putting all my effort in this story. But the school is first, well, I hope you like this for your entertainment because that is the finality of writing this. I'll write all the weekends, and I would change many things of the story in Spanish, I was reading the next chapters in Spanish and I think that Caleb was very… ''romantic'', so I decided to change that a little. And that lazy people who don't review, please can you do it for me? **** I love u guys, you are making it easier. **

Chapter 4- He could be that boy but I'm not that girl- Wicked

Where I am?.- asked again Cornelia impatiently.

Definitely it wasn't her room. It was a place that she had known before but she didn't remember why or how she knew it. It was a peaceful place; a silence was reigning in that room. She saw at far 3 persons walking to her, there was a hairless man, followed by a woman with curly and blond hair and a man that seems the oldest of the 3 with a white large beard, all of them with the same robe. They were very familiar to Cornelia but where?... Of course! Of Kandrakar, she was in Kandrakar, but why?. **(A/N: For all of that people who thought she was in Meridian, well, I don't blame you, if I were in your place I would probably supposed the same, she is in Kandrakar a little unexpected right?).**

Welcome Earth guardian.- said the oracle of Kandrakar.- I see that you have many doubts but here they are going to be solve.

Cornelia was still confused, the oracle made her a gesture to follow her, she did it, and when he stopped walking they were in a room with strange magic objects.

This room is called '' the fourth of the spectrums'' and here is the reason of your return to Kandrakar.- said the oracle very seriously, like always.

I still don't understand oracle, why I am here?, why you only called me and not to my friends? And for what do you would want me, you said that my powers…- started to say Cornelia very frustrated because the oracle wasn't specific, he interrupted her.

Guardian be patient… remove your powers was a big mistake, I was wrong, always is a danger somewhere, and you have to be able to confront it, on the other hand I want to explain you something.- the oracle was like a professional speaker, Cornelia was paying attention like she was in her favorite class or even more.- This room have countless jewels and magic objects very powerful, that, sometimes give signs, this artifacts are very special. The only one that is chosen to posses them can use the powers of that object correctly. They can predict a danger and they call the chosen when is the ideal moment to used them.- explained the oracle, Cornelia was understanding finally.- and you Cornelia, are the chosen to use ''The crystal tear'' **(A/N: Yeah, that's why I called this story the crystal tear)**, as you can see this object have special powers, that ones that are no chosen doesn't know which are, and that include the sages of Kandrakar, you are the only one who can discover them.- finalized the oracle, meanwhile Tibor and Kalinor were bringing the mystical jewel in a beautiful red pillow. In the moment that Cornelia came closer to this really interesting object, the crystal tear started to shine, the Earth guardian was hypnotized, she touched the crystal tear and the jewel automatically was placed in her neck thanks to a golden chain.

But… if the jewel chosen me …is some danger?.- finally said Cornelia, still amazed by the beautiful tear that was in her neck.

The crystal tear chose you since you was born guardian, but in this moment is when this object call you, precisely guardian you have to discover what is this danger.- said Tibor.- The only thing in what can we help you is where it is, with a long meditation, we discovered a negative vibe in Meridian and there is where you have to go in first place.

Cornelia didn't pay attention to what was saying Tibor after that word, Meridian, Meridian… the most painful place, but also the place where the persons who Cornelia loved more was there, Elyon her best friend and Caleb. The Earth Guardian remembered the day when she was there the last time, but that wasn't the day when Caleb broke her heart, was the day when Elyon said her that she was falling in love with Caleb…. Caleb… that name brought her many memories, goods and bads… but the first memory that came through her mind was when he broke up with her.**(A/N: In the comic and in my story he broke up with her in Kandrakar), **she didn't realize before because she was paying all her attention in the instructions and explanations of her duty, but know she couldn't stand more, she remembered this, like if this moment of her life was being free of that prison that was called Cornelia´s mind…

FLASHBACK **(A/N: Original conversation of the comic)**

I've thought about us a lot Cornelia.- said Caleb very serious, that wasn't a good thing, she was trying to be positive, but Caleb was not helping very much, he was trying to take her hand but she refused, she didn't want to feel that warm again cause it would be so much painful for her to separate of him.- I promised you and answer if I came out of the battle with Nerissa all in one piece.

Caleb I…- murmured Cornelia with a weakness that she has never felt.

No Cornelia, don't say anything!.- practically shouted Caleb, not angry but he was trying to explain his feelings and didn't want to hear her before finish.- I just need you to listen to me… I thought about us a lot…

You've already said that.- said Cornelia impatiently, she didn't want to sound so rude but that decision was very important, and he was making it so slow.

You know how much I care about you Cornelia, you know what bring us together… and you also know the pain we've suffered.- he was trying to make her understand that this relationship couldn't work, but she was still having a little of optimist.

That pain is over Caleb, Phobos… Nerissa… none of the people who've hurt us can harm us anymore.- said smiling an optimist Cornelia, she was suspecting the decision of Caleb but she didn't want to accept it, if there was some way to make him see different, she would do it.

Well, I've thought it over and I'm not so sure about that.- said Caleb, he was giving his back to Cornelia, she was very confused, she was seeing the way he was conducing her, but she wasn't going to quit so easy.

What do you mean?.- said Cornelia no wanting to hear that fearsome words

I'm going back to Meridian, Cornelia, and for your good, no, for both our sakes, I'm not going to ask you to come with me.- said finally Caleb, he was thinking that maybe Cornelia would reaction violently but she was that sad that she couldn't even pronounce a word, after seconds that seem infinite in a awkward silence, Cornelia spoke.

You are… you are leaving me! Breaking up with me. Dumping me without giving me any say in the matter.- said Cornelia with shakily, she was beating her nails, something that she was doing only in the difficult situations.

Try to understand. You and I are so different.- Caleb said trying to convince her, with no results, he was saying it like being different was a bad thing, but really they were very equal.

I don't understand, why are you talking to me like this? Why are you telling me this things?.- said Cornelia crossing her arms meanwhile Caleb was trying to comfort her but he was doing all the opposite.

Face the facts! Look back on everything that happened to us, is it right for us to go on living like this?.- he was only seeing the bad side, not all was pain, but when you are defending an argument you think in what you can use in your defense, not in all. Cornelia was very offended; he was treating her like their relationship didn't mean anything to him. Was she living in a lie?

It took you this long to figure that out? You are finally up from your emotional hibernation? Or did you start thinking differently when I saved you? What made you change your mind so fast?.- she was starting to believe that he didn't love her, that he wasn't going to fight for being together, that was causing her feeling hurt, but the only way that she knew to say it was with anger.

I haven't changed my mind about us, what I feel for you is still endless affection.- Caleb said, he didn't know what to say, all this thing of emotions was so difficult for him, he could see that Cornelia inside of her, that side that was not trying to act like it was strong, was very hurt, but he was not going to back down, that proud wouldn't let him.

Affection? Is that what you call it? It's a shame that love is something else.- said Cornelia, all that Caleb said was killing her, he didn't love her, he was only pretending, like he was playing with her and with her weakness side.

I'm sorry Cornelia, I didn't want to offended you…- said Caleb with a look apologetic.

It sure doesn't seem like it, you have explained perfectly well what you were trying to say.- she was understanding, she was giving her heart to another person, and that person never gave his heart, she was expecting of someone who wasn't going to correspond that feeling.

I'm so confused…- he didn't know anything about him, and less from his emotions.

But our relationship any more confusing in the beginning than it is now.- said Cornelia leaving where was Caleb, she didn't even want to see him…

When it began I was sure about how I felt for you Cornelia, but then I found that there was also another girl.- said Caleb almost in a shout. **(A/N: In the comic Caleb didn't know Cornelia without her guardian outfit, he hasn't see her real aspect, until he saw her in her normal aspect some time before the final battle with Nerissa, and then is when he started to doubt, he isn't like that, the stupid writers that manipulate Caleb, I hate them ¬¬ but he regret about this in the course of the story) **

What on Earth are you talking about?.- said Cornelia with anger, confuse and impatient, turning around to see Caleb in his eyes.

I'm talking about you, this… this isn't what you really look like, I fell in love with somebody who doesn't exist.- millions of stabbing was feeling Cornelia when Caleb said this…

So that is the problem, huh?.- said Cornelia meanwhile she was transforming her to her real aspect.- or should I say, this is the problem?.- said Cornelia without her guardian clothes, she was feeling infinitely hurt.

You see Cornelia? There are too many differences between us, too many contrasts.- said Caleb smiling, he was hoping that Cornelia was starting to understand.- You'll see, we are making the right decision.

You made that choice alone, nobody asked me anything.- pronounced Cornelia, almost whispering to herself.

Cornelia…

I'm disappointed of you Caleb, I thought you were different, but I was wrong, you are.. you are an idiot. Stay away from me! I don't need you to hug me. I'm not going to cry, after all, nothing happened, it was only a goodbye.- said Cornelia, she started to cry in her memory and also in the present.

Kalinor and Tibor didn't know what was happening with the guardian, but the oracle knew what she was remembering that horrible day, for not worry more Kalinor and Tibor he started to explain a little lie to help Cornelia, she was getting out of the trance so she was going to be conscious about what she was doing.

Maybe she isn't used to have the crystal tear…- said mysteriously the oracle.

That could be…- said Cornelia smiling at him for that little gesture of his part. After all that memories were the cause of all her problems, and leaving them free was the first step to move on.

It would be the best if you go to Meridian, you can go with the crystal tear to that dimension and all that exist and you have recovered your powers.- said Tibor, Cornelia saw herself with her guardian outfit, she was feeling full, maybe that was why she was so happy today, all that magic was missing her, melancholy was the emotion of her at that moment but she acted like nothing happened. But come back to Meridian, too soon?... She wasn't ready for that, the crystal tear inspired her confidence. She started to concentrate in Meridian and Kandrakar began to vanish giving way to the kingdom of Meridian.

Cornelia walked all the way to the castle, she was seeing smiles, sometimes some people recognized her and waved her with affection, and gratitude. She couldn't believe that in that place were a danger, ''Maybe the danger is not at simple sight''.- thought Cornelia seeing that people so happy. The way to the castle was very short but with all that stops, for the Earth Guardian the journey was very long. Finally she arrived to the beautiful medieval castle, she found Tidorn, the ex servant of Phobos who betrayed him when the guardians cured him in Earth. He saw her with a big smile and joy.

Guardian? Are you? (Cornelia nodded) It's a long time since you were here the last time, what bring you here? and your friends?.- asked Tidorn very curious.

A long story… I'll tell you another time.- she was melancholic, but she could put a fake smile and Tidorn let her enters.- Thank you.

Cornelia toured every hall of the castle searching the room of Elyon, after 30 minutes she found her best friend's room. She saw Elyon very happy, giving her the back, the Earth guardian started to think that she was not needed there, all was in peace and any problem would chase Meridian again, but the reality hit her like a rock and she understood that the objects don't have mistakes, and if they had some, probably the oracle and all the council of Kandrakar hadn't felt that negative vibe. ''C'mon Cornelia, focus''.- thought Cornelia. Elyon turned to see her best friend seeing her with melancholy.

Cornelia! I haven't seen you for centuries.- said Elyon excited, she went running to her friend and she hugged her with a real affection.

I missed you Ely.- said Cornelia after that hug, she was smiling.

What a surprise! If I'd known you were coming, I would have prepared you a royal welcome for you. Today is a special day for Meridian and….- was saying the Meridian queen when the two friends heard a sound, for being specifics a sound of a sword.

What's going on? Is everything all right, your highness?.-said Caleb entering to the room with a defensive position and his sword pointing to the entire things that could hurt the queen.

Caleb…- Cornelia said in a murmur almost imperceptible. Seems like all the other things in the entire world were gone, they were only them, she was avoiding his gaze, and his face changed from a warrior, determinate, secure and strong to a person, weak, gentle and with feelings. His hidden side was now in the exterior. – After all this time…- whispered the Earth guardian with sadness, hope or melancholy, she didn't know, the reason of her pain was there in front of her, and she was not caring at all, she was still loving him, even if she didn't want to, she forget all the hurt that he caused her for a second, to come back after a infinite silence. And Elyon was there seeing all, she has jealous and sadness because she was not the real love of Caleb, she was only the savor of his people. Caleb saw Cornelia like she was an hallucination, was he dreaming? Maybe if he would touch her she probably would be gone. But she wasn't a dream, she was there really, and Caleb was amazed, he remembered all his mistakes and he felt guilty.

**A/N: Well, what do you think about this? Leave a review, and I hoped you liked it, It took some of time, but forgive me, and I putted the conversation of the comic because I think that there they take their time to react and said and discuss and in the TV show is all too fast, here are more details. And thank to my followers, my reviewers, my friends, my mom (she is the inspiration for Cornelia's mom attitude), and all that persons who read this story week by week. Thanks! And I'm trying to put Caleb not very sentimental and soppy (sorry to all that girls who wanted Caleb romantic but let's face it, he is not like that). I love u. **

**By: Dona_Vngaz**


End file.
